Hogwarts goes rock
by just-that-bookworm
Summary: This is a school of Rock Harry potter cross. Dewey and the kids go to hogwarts around Christmas. will they have dates for the ball? okay I'm really bad at summaries, so you just have to read to find out. all revewers welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not, never was, and never will be Mike White 

**Chapter 1:**

**Sleepover**

Katie Brown ran down the hallway of her high school, she was now a sophomore and had long since left Horace Green. She was in search of her best friend, with a note clutched in her hand. As she turned the corner she ran headfirst into Summer Hathaway.

"What's wrong Katie?" She asked

"Nothing, but ca you come over to my house around 6:30?" asked Katie

"Yeah, why"

"I'll tell you later, but it's a sleepover though and it's for all of the girls in the band. So could you tell Marta, Alicia, Eleni, Michelle, and Tomika?" Katie asked

"No problem." Summer answered

"Okay thanks," said Katie, "It's four now so I guess I better go and get all of the food and stuff ready."

6:30 that evening

"Okay," said Katie "were all here so I thought we'd start with a movie. Is Romey and Michelle's High School reunion okay?" They all nodded. At about 7:15 Katie went to get some more popcorn. "Hey Summer, could you come with me."

"Yeah, sure." was her reply. As they entered the kitchen Katie started to talk so fast that Summer couldn't understand her. "Katie slow down."

She took a deep breath and said: "You remember my cousin, right?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Summer asked

"Well, she knows about the band, and everything. So she talked her headmaster or something. Then she wrote to me today and asked if we wanted to we could play at their dances every other Saturday after Christmas. And we'd have to arrive by December 12."

"That's awesome! Where is the school?" Summer asked

"It's in London." Said Katie

"Wow," said Summer, "what's the name?"

"Okay before I tell you, you have to promise that you flip out or anything." Summer nodded. "Its called Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. And the Headmaster also said we could attend the Christmas ball, and study at the school for the remainder of the school year, he already sent everything we need."

"Awesome we just have to see what the others think." Summer replied

"So you're all for it?" summer nodded again. "Great, lets go tell the girls."

An hour and a bag and a half of chips later Marta finally said:

"You should tell the guys"

"Yeah, alright" said Katie as she walked over to her computer and signed on. She looked at her buddy list; Freddy and Zack were on so she invited them to a private chat room, they accepted.

**PoSh SpIcE:** what are you guys doing?

**SpaZZy MCgeE:** just annoying each other

**ZacK AttAck:** :]

**PoSh SpIcE:** Guess what!!

SpaZZy MCgeE: what 

**ZacK AttAck: **what

**PoSh SpIcE:** our next gig is in London

**ZacK AttAck: **NO WAY

**SpaZZy MCgeE: **does Dewey know?

**PoSh SpIcE: **Yeah, and not yet

**PoSh SpIcE: **can you guys tell the rest of the guys for me?

**SpaZZy MCgeE: **Sure

**PoSh SpIcE: **Dewey's tomorrow at 9

**ZacK AttAck: **OK, what about the girls?

**PoSh SpIcE: **Already told them. SLeEpOvEr

**PoSh SpIcE: **Later

**ZacK AttAck: **bye :]

**SpaZZy MCgeE: **see you guys on the flip fop, later

_End of conversation _

A/N okay um I hope this story is better than my last one that I decided not to continue on with. And I would appreciate reviews good and bad so I know what to fix. I'll try to update soon but school starts Tomorrow!!! And school work comes before my stories! Bye


	2. The gig, the party, and the leaky cauldr...

Disclaimer: still not Mike White 

**Chapter2:**

**The gig, the party, and the leaky cauldron **

The next day the girls woke, dressed and left for Dewey's where they would have breakfast. As they walked Lawrence and Gorden met up with them.

"So what's the big news?" Gorden asked

"Zack and Freddy didn't tell you?" asked Eleni

"No they just said that Summer and Katie had big news." Said Lawrence

"Then you'll just have to wait." said Alicia. About five minutes later they reached the apartment, Frankie, Leonard, Billy, and Marco were already there. Marta went straight to the kitchen to get food for the girls, Gorden, and Lawrence. Ten minutes later when everyone was just about done eating, Freddy and Zack came in grabbed some doughnuts and sat down on the couch.

"Katie, Summer, did you want to make an announcement?" Dewey asked

"Yeah, come on Katie." Said Summer

"Okay, I guess the first thing you should know is that my cousin invited us to play at her school dances every other Saturday." Said Katie

"The Headmaster said we could study at the school, since we'll be there for the rest of the year." Summer explained

"The school is in Britain and if we want to go we have to let him know right away." said Katie

"What's the Schools name?" asked Leonard

"Umâ okay its called Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Summer

"There's no such thing as witches or wizards." Said Marco

"Yeah there is, my cousin is a witch." Katie said patiently

"Okay, say we were going to this school, won't we need supplies like books and stuff?" asked Frankie

"The Headmaster already sent everything that we'll need including airplane tickets and he reserved several hotel rooms for two days." Said Summer

"And what is the headmasters name?" Dewey asked

"Albus Dumbledore" Katie said proudly

"Okay lets vote, who wants to go?" as Dewey asked every hand went up. "Then you all have to call your parents." Two hours later everyone had called their parents and were allowed to go.

"Since we have to be in London on the 19th we have three weeks to learn about 100 new songs." Said Summer; "Oh yeah there is a Christmas ball and a Valentines ball that we're invited to so bring dress clothes." The next three weeks went by very fast and it's now the day before they leave and Everybody was at Dewey's. They were just hanging out listening to music.

"Hey Katie"

"Hi Freddy, whats up?" said Katie

"Nothing, I just wanted to say Happy 16th birthday" said Freddy as he handed her a small box. Before she could open the box Dewey and Michelle pulled a tray in front of her that carried a large birthday cake.

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY KATIE" everyone shouted in unison. Then all at once they piled presents in her lap knocking the on that Freddy had just given her out of the way and on to the floor. For the last hour they were at the apartment was spent eating cake and opening presents. It was about 9:30 when they started to leave. Katie left with Tomika.

"See you later posh" said Tomika

"Bye Tom see you at the airport" Katie replied. She turned the corner, walked down the block, and headed up her driveway when she heard some one calling her name.

"Katie, Katie wait." It was Freddy. "You forgot this" he said as he held out the box. "Well I got to go, you know gotta be up early" he turned and walked down the street. She went inside and up to her room and set the box down on her nightstand while she put on her pajamas. As she grabbed her book and walked back over to her bed she picked up the box and replaced it with her book.. When she opened the box inside she found a beautiful pair of small gold stud earrings. She set it back down on the nightstand picked up her book and started to read until she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Katie got to the airport at about 6:30 and met up with some of her friends. They all got on the plane and sat in the first class section in the middle row. The seating was : Dewey, Lawrence, Leonard, Eleni, Michelle, Tomika, Marco, and Billy. In the next row back: Frankie, Gorden, Zack, Freddy, Katie, Summer, Marta, and Alicia. About an fifteen minutes in to the trip "When you were Asleep" came on Katie eventually fell asleep with her head resting on Freddy's shoulder. Then Freddy fell asleep with his head resting on Katie's head, only Zack and Summer seemed to notice.. It was about two in the afternoon when they finally landed. Then from the airport they took a bus to one of the streets in London. The bus stopped outside an abandoned looking building.

"Katie do you know where you're going?" Billy asked

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" said Katie and she walked inside the building and went straight to the bar. "would you be Tom the owner of the leaky cauldron?" she asked a toothless man

"Aye, that'd be me" he said

"Professor Dumbledore rented several rooms for a band called the School of Rock." Said Katie

"Oh, of course follow me," said Tom and he led them to eight rooms on the second floor.

"Okay guys," said Summer, "we have to be at the train station at 10:30, so get to bed early."

A/N hey guys I'll try to update soon!!

And the roommates were: Zack and Freddy, Tomika and Alicia, Frankie and Leonard, Eleni and Michelle, Billy and Marco, Gorden and Lawrence, Katie, Marta, and Summer, then Dewey had his own room.

And if Katie's party didn't make sense it's because I some how had to fit in how she got the earrings from Freddy.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Rhun-**thanks for the review and I'm sorry I forgot to read it though

**Juila wold-** I'm not quite sure yet

**Starreader1-**thans, they're my favorite too

**S.S.I-**Thanks here's the update

**Amelia-**Thanks for the questions but you'll just have to wait and see. I'm really sorry :

**Marcy Bayed-** I'm sorry if that sounded really weird but I have all these things going on so thought I read it through but I guess I didn't. Summer knows that Katie's cousin is a witch.

**Kitty-Katty-Pryde- **Thanks for the review here ya go


	3. The no named chapter that’s really stupi...

Disclaimer: I'm not Mike White or J.K. Rowling 

**Chapter 3:**

**The no named chapter that's really stupid and has no point at all**

"Come on Hermione," Ron called; "were gonna be late for dinner" 

"You do know that you and Harry can leave with out me." She called back

"Yeah we know but it wouldn't be polite," said Harry as Hermione came down the stairs.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be doing something." Said Hermione

"No, but we"Ron started but she cut him off. "Lets just go" said Hermione as she walked though the portrait. The trio walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Harry sat down next to Dean, Ron right next to him while Hermione sat next to Ginny. Right before they started to eat Dumbledore stood up.

"I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I have an announcement to make: Over the Christmas holiday there will be a ball so if you would like to stay please tell your head of house. And starting after Christmas we'll be having a dance every other Saturday. And at the dance we will have a band perform it's called the School of Rock." There was a murmur of excitement. "And yes this is a muggle band and they will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. Now tuck in." he ended with a smile

"Hey Harry how old do you think they are?" Ron asked

"I don't Know but what I want to know is if their any good" Harry replied

(Over at the Slytherin Table)

"This is stupid isn't Draco" grunted Crabb

"Of course not, dances mean that I'll have to have a date which means I'll have an excuse to go out with any girl I want." Draco said smugly

"Yeah, of course" said Goyle

(Gryffindor Table after dinner)

"Come on you three" said Ginny; "or were gonna be the last ones here"

"Harry did you finish your Homework for Taylor yet?" Ron asked as they walked back to the common room.

"No, how about you Hermione?"

"Yes, I have" she said proudly; "now come on I still have a lot of home work to-do"

A/N **in the last chapter I changed the earrings from rubies to gold because I got a sudden inspiration this morning**

Thanks to:

Marcy Bayed-umâ you might notice that I'm moving very quickly, and that's because I want to get to the part were everyone is at Hogwarts, and because I already had the first 2 chapters written before I put in up. 

S.S.I- Thanx, when I wrote that I was thinking about the time when my mom let me go to Canada with my friends and one of their older sisters.


	4. help, Please

Hey guys... uh ...I need some help with parings for the Christmas ball. And if I don't get any suggestions then I'll cut that out and make the story really boring. (which will probably only end up hurting me!) but anyway here are the paring I came up with:

Marta Hale and Harry Potter (I really like this one)

Katie Brown and Freddy Jones (Duh)

Hermione Granger and Ron Wealey ? (I was thinking about getting Hermione and Draco together at some point in the story)

Eleni Afflerbach and Ernie Macmillan

Padma Patil and Gorden Infante

Tomika Hassan and Frankie Massagli

Leonard Hawkins and Michelle Green

Lawrence Tsai and Pavarti Patil

Alicia Allen and Marco Hosey

Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas

Well, those are just thoughts.

The theme for the Valentines ball is like storybook couples. And I need help with those too, or a different suggestion for the theme.

Princess Aurora (Sp) and Prince Philip (?Marta and Harry?)

Sir Lancelot and Guenivere

Snow White and Prince Charming

Jasmine and Aladdin

beauty and the beast

Romeo and Juliet

Ariel and Derek

Jane and Tarzan

Pocahontas and John Smith 

Maid Marian and Robin Hood

Well there ya go either email me at (make sure to write something about being from ) or tell me in a review

Catcha later

Dracosbabe41


End file.
